I'm Counting on You
by Pricat
Summary: Artie and Shrej need Merlin to help save the kingdom from Charming and a few robotic helpers. But before he can help, he needs to get confident in himself but with his friend's help, he'll be able to save the day...
1. We need Your Help

I'm Counting on You 

A/N- I thought it was time for a Merlin fan fic since I like him in the movie. He's getting recruited by Artie to help them because of Charming... He's back with some deadly helpers. Oh yeah I just remembered something. The thing with the princesses being half human and robot came from a deleted scene on Shrek the Third DVD called Doppelgangers with Gingy and the wodden guy being robotic and helping Charming.

Merlin was depressed. Life as a hermit on an island was pretty lonely. He missed Artie and the others but knew there was no place for a self help obsessed wizard who hadn't used his magic in a long time. Plus Fairy Godmother splitting up with him still hurt.

"_I wonder what Shrek and the others are doing now? I wish I could live in Far, Far Away but I'd never fit in there."_ He thought as he looked into his crystal ball. But Fate had a little surprise in store for the elderly wizard. A royal ship from Far, Far Away had arrived at the island. It was driven by Artie. Shrek was with him.

"You think he'll come with us?" Artie asked him as they walked to Merlin's shack. "Of course he will. He's lonely being the only one on this island." Shrek answered as they knocked on the door. They then saw that the door was already open. They walked in and found Merlin out cold on the floor.

"Mr Merlin! Are you okay?" Artie asked worried. "Artie? I'm… fine. Where are you? I can't see you." The wizard answered. "I'm right here in front of you. Can't you see me?" he replied. "_He must've lost his sight! Oh man. We'd better help him get to the ship without hurting himself."_ The young King thought as he and Shrek helped Merlin to his feet. "Merlin we need you to come with us to Far, Far Away. We need your magic to help us take care of Charming." Artie told him gently. "Why do you want my help for? I'm just a loser and an elderly wizard." Merlin replied. Shrek was shocked to hear that from Merlin's mouth.

Merlin was normally happy, babbling away in his self help stuff but was never depressed. "What made you like this? You're like the Guide to the Universe." Shrek asked Merlin. "Because I've realised that I'm alone and whatever I do, I'll always be alone. You don't need me." Merlin told him with tears in his eyes. Artie was freaked as he watched the old magician cry. This. made Artie angry. "That doesn't matter. Whatever people say about you, it doesn't matter. You can be anything you want. That's what Shrek told me and it helped." he told him softly as he handed him a tissue. "I'll come." he said. "That's good." Shrek told him as he took his arm and led him to the ship. Artie followed him.

It was sunset when they set off back to the kingdom. Merlin was drinking herbal tea to calm himself down. He was having a nervous break down. He knew he was different since he turned thirty with his sight problems and losing his night vision and not seeing sides. He had a feeling he'd lose his sight one of these days. Artie then found him asleep later on as he came to check on him. He took his glasses off and put them on the bedside table.

He heard the wizard moan sadly in his sleep. "I'm sorry all this happened." he whispered as he left the room. Shrek then saw Artie rejoin him on deck. "How is he?" Shrek asked him nervously. "Still depressed. I think he found out he can't see anymore." he replied. But in Far, Far Away Charming had done something to some of the princesses. He'd made them half human and half robot. All except for Snow. She and Fiona had a secret relationship but kept it a secret. "You will help me!" he told her angrily as the others eyes turned red and their bodies became robotic with guns coming out of their hands. "I'll never join you and be your puppet1" she retorted angrily. But then a wire shot out from Doris's finger and connected itself to Snow's cheek. "This'll let us see why you're being so... unwilling to help us." Charming told her.

Snow struggled but it was no use. "So the ogress Fiona is why you won't turn evil! You guys love each other like boyfriend and girl friend but what if Fiona's husband knew? But you know your little dream of you and Fiona being together will never come true but I can make it true." he whispered as pain throbbed through her body. Her eyes felt heavy and they closed without a fight. "Please Fiona don't let Charming get you too." she thought...


	2. Please Don't Let it Be

I'm Counting on You 

Ch 2

Fiona was woken up by the first rays of sun light coming into the window. She'd had a bad dream to do with Snow. In it she heard Snow screaming for help as she saw wires attaching to her body.

"_I hope she's not hurt or dead. Because whoever did will pay! I don't ever want to see her upset or hurt. Maybe I should talk to Shrek about this but he's not back yet." _She thought getting up. She then went down stairs into the dining room. She then saw her mother approach her. "Fiona honey… Snow's here but she's…" Lillian said but Fiona didn't hear her as she ran into the room. She was shocked. Snow was lying on the table badly wounded and out cold.

Fiona felt a lump in her throat as she stroked Snow's long black hair. "_What happened to you? I… should've came and saved you. Is this what my dream means? That you're seriously hurt and I can't help you?"_ she thought as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sure she'll be okay. She's tough like you. I know you two are in Love. Don't worry. I know you think I'm freaked by it but I'm not." Lillian told her. Fiona smiled sadly at her as she ate waffles quietly. Shrek then arrived with Artie and Merlin. He noticed Fiona was sad and depressed. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "Something bad happened to Snow and I saw it in a dream I had last night." she answered tearfully.

"Oh boy. I've got a lot on my plate at the minute with Charming bugging the kingdom. But now I've got a blind wizard and a depressed wife to take care of." he thought as he stroked Fiona's red hair. "Merlin's also depressed too. He... lost his sight when we found him. He's gonna need our help more than ever just as we need him to help us out." he reassured her. "Yes but I've something to tell you. Snow and I... We're in Love but we're not getting married." she told him. Shrek looked shocked but understood. "I'm sure she'll be fine." he whispered as he kissed her. But then they saw Doris along with Cinderella. He felt bad vibes coming from them. "Something's not right with them." Shrek told her. "What do you mean? They're my friends! Guys Snow's seriously hurt. I don't know who did it to her." she told them.

Artie then saw their eyes go red and was worried. "Shrek look out! They're robots like Gingy and the wooden dude!" he yelled but Fiona watched as her princess friends went metallic and their bodies glowed. "W-What happened to them?" Lillian asked startled. "They've been messed on by Charming. He made them into robots to help him." Shrek explained to her. "Yes that's right. Charming gave us the power to be more powerful than we already are. We're the ones that hurt Snow." they told them. Fiona was confused. "But why? I thought we... were friends!" she said angrily. "Yes but we have no choice. Charming was very persuavsive and made us this way. Now we must hurt you." the two robotic princesses replied to her.

"I don't want to hurt you guys! I know you guys are still in there somewhere." Fiona told them but Doris grabbed her. She had amazing super strength and was about to break Fiona's back as she held her over her head. Cinderella laughed as she hit Shrek with a laser blast from her hand. It knocked him out cold. But then Charming appeared. "Don't hurt her! I have something more better planned for her." he told Doris. They understood. Artie and Lillian rushed to Shrek's side. "Those guys are brutes!" Merlin said as Lillian helped him up. "Yes I know. I'm worried for both Shrek and Fiona. I don't know what Charming's going to do to Fiona but I have a feeling it's bad and I don't know if Shrek will ever wake up from whatever they hit him with." Artie replied sadly. Snow then woke up at that. "Don't worry. He's not dead. I was hit by that thing Cinderella shot at him. He's just in a deep sleep." she said weakly.

But Charming was doing something to Fiona. He was making her half human and half robot but the robot part couldn't control her mind like it did the other princesses. "Why're you doing that for? She'll be able to fight it." Doris heard Rapunzel ask. "Don't worry. She'll hate herself once she realises what I've done. I removed her heart so she cannot love. Robots are like that anyway." he answered. Rapunzel was a little concerned about that. She watched as hooded men took Fiona away from their lair. "They're taking her back to the castle. Shrek won't know anything's changed in Fiona." he told them cackling...


	3. Mutant Cousin

I'm Counting on You 

Ch 3

Shrek noticed that something wasn't right with Fiona. It was like her heart was missing because she hadn't kissed him or said that she loved him. "_Something has changed her! Maybe I should get a second opinion on this before I tell Lillian and Artie."_ He thought as Merlin and him snuck into her bedroom at the early hours of the dawn.

He used his magic to examine her body and was worried. "What's wrong?" Shrek asked nervously seeing the grim look on the wizard's face. "Her heart… is gone. Somebody must've taken it but she's also half robot now as well. I could use my magic to give her another heart but you're going to have to help." He answered gently. "How? I'll do anything for Fiona." Shrek told him. Merlin smiled at that.

"We're going to have to warm it up so it'll take putting some of your Love into it. Is that okay?" he said to him. Shrek nodded in reply. "I'll take that as a yes. Put your hand on her chest where her heart's supposed to be and think romantic thoughts while I recite the spell." Merlin instructed. Shrek then put his hand on Fiona's chest where her heart should be and closed his eyes. "I want this to work. I would hate it if you couldn't love anymore just because your heart is gone." he thought as memories of their love blossoming on the way back to Duloc after rescuing her from the Dragon's Keep, marrying her, changing himself into a prince for her when they went to meet her parents and the two of them raising the triplets. A pink like aura went from him into Fiona's body. He heard Merlin stop chanting and opened his eyes.

"Did it work?" he asked worried. "Yes it did. With a heart, she can fight the robotic wiring that somevody inserted into her body." he answered. He watched as Merlin walked out of the room. "Thanks." he said to him. "No problem. I know how much she means to you." he replied but then he got a vision. "What's wrong?" Shrek asked him. "It's your cousin. He's in a lab being tested on." Merlin answered him. Shrek was worried as he snuck into the lab. Snowgre was Shrek's cousin but had snow white fur, blue skin, green eyes and was slender bodied with trumpet shaped ears. He was seventeen but was very rebellious. Snowgre was in a small room on a board nailed to the wall with needles stuck into his body. Shrek was freaked as he saw this and Snowgre wasn't awake.

He pulled the needles out carefully. They were full of mutant serum. He was angry at the scientists for hurting his cousin. He then carried his cousin's sleeping body out gently. When they got back to the swamp, he put Snowgre in his bed. There were plasters all over his body where the needles had been. But inside he was feeling weird.. They had taken Snowgre because they wanted to mess around with ogre DNA.

Artie was confused about Snowgre. "He's my cousin. He was in a lab being expermiented on. He's like you. He feels different and out of place." Shrek explained. But they put ice cold Sushi and cold Pepsi on the bedside table for him when he woke up. Fiona felt angry when she heard what had happened to Snowgre. "How dare humans do that! Just because he's an ogre." she said as she hugged Shrek. "I know. He'll be depressed when he wakes up." he replied.

Later he heard Snowgre moan as he began to wake up. "Hey how're you feeling?" he asked the ogre teen. He smiled at Shrek weakly. "Everything hurts. Those doctors were insane to stick needles all over me." he replied to him but Shrek saw the teen's eyes glow with blue light and then it faded. "That's weird. Maybe what they pit in him changed him." Shrek thought as he saw Snowgre sneeze and blasts of ice shot out. Snowgre was freaked by that. "W-What happened to me?" he asked worriedly looking at his hands.

"What did they put in you? It must've mutated your genetic code entirely which makes you a meta ogre, a mutant." Shrek told him. Snowgre looked shocked at him. "So they made me into a freak? Great!" Snowgre yelled angrily. Shrek then gasped in shock. "What's wrong? Why're you looking at me that way?" Snowgre asked scared. He looked in the mirror. His whole body was covered in ice and his eyes were full of blue light. "This can't be happening!" he screamed in fear. It then disappeared back into the teen's fur. Shrek then saw the teen back away from him.

"It'll be okay Snowgre." he started trying to reassure him but it wasn't working. "Stat away from me. I'm a monster!" he told him curling into a furry ball. Shrek left the room sighing. "I wish there was a way we could help him." he thought as he closed the door... But Charming smiled as he saw that. He then got an idea.

"You're so going to help me get back on your cousin!" he thought as he called the princesses to his side. "What do you want us to do?" they asked him. "Go forth to the swamp and bring Snowgre to me!" he ordered as he watched them leap off to do his bidding...


	4. Let Us Help You

I'm Counting on You 

Ch 4

Snowgre was scared as he woke up. He remembered how those creeps had taken him to their lab.

A few weeks ago… 

_Snowgre was with his best friend Mikaz hanging out in the hallway beside Chemistry class in Duloc High. Mikaz was going on about what song they should sing at the Prom with their band but Snowgre wasn't paying attention. He was staring into space just day dreaming when a man in a lab coat approached him with some guards from a SWAT team. _

"Is your name Snowgre?" he'd asked the ogre teen. "Yeah. What's up?" the ogre teen replied. Mikaz then saw an evil smile on the guy's face as he stuck a needle in his friend's furry arm and released it. "He's perfect. Bring him to the lab for testing." The guy in the lab coat said. Mikaz was scared as he watched his best and only friend getting carried away. After that Snowgre had woken up in a padded room with a locked door. The guys that took him were working for some secret group and they were curious with DNA from ogre bodies. Since then Snowgre had been subjected to torture like tests…

_End Flashback_

Snowgre was broken from his thoughts when he heard the dooe open and somebody walked in. It was Fiona. "Are you okay? Shrek… told me about what was happening to you. It must've been horrible. I know you're not a freak of genetic science. I'm Fiona your cousin's wife." She said gently touching his face.

"How can you tell?" he asked her. "You're my husband's cousin so you two share traits so even though you feel evil. There's goodness in you, I can tell." She replied. Snowgre smiled sadly at that. But then he saw her sink to her knees in agony. "No I won't destroy my family or bring Snowgre to you no matter what you say!" she yelled clutching her head but then got to her feet.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out there. I'm half robot and half ogre. The robotic part was telling me to hurt those I care about and bring you to somebody Shrek and I have beaten before." She told him. "Is there any way to get rid of the robotic wiring? That way you could have free will again." he asked curious. Merlin was listening to them. He was curious about Snowgre and wanted to examine him. "I'm not sure it's a good idea. Snowgre needs to trust us before we can do that." Shrek said. "There's no harm in trying to earn it, right?" Merlin replied. "Yes but he's warming up to Fiona. Maybe she can get him to open up so we can find out more about him." Shrek told him. "But you're cousins, family! Don't you know him enough to let us help him?" Merlin said. "I know but we don't get along well, okay?" Shrek replied softly.

Fiona then saw something in Snowgre's huge back pack. It was an electric guitar. "Do you play?" she asked curiously. "Um,,, Yeah I do. My friend and I formed a band with these other kids who're outsiders like us and we were gonna play at the Prom but it ain't gonna happen." he said sadly. Fiona could hear the depression in the teen's voice. "It's... just those freaks took me away from my friends and family. Mikaz and the other guys probably think I'm dead along with my parents." he replied softly on the verge of tears. "It's okay. Let it out. I know you've felt a lot of pain the last few weeks and you had to hold the sadness in but it's okay Snowg. This house is a safe place. Let the emotions out." she told him.

Shrek could hear his cousin letting all the sadness out and was worried. He was about to open the door when Merlin stopped him. "Why're you preventing me from helping?" he asked angrily. "He's not ready yet. He's still hurting. I can tell. I've felt what he's feeling a long time ago after I lost somebody that meant the world to me. When he's feeling better, then we can help but right now let Fiona deal with him." he explained as they left them alone. Later Snowgre was feeling better but he saw something in Fiona's right ear as he ate.

"It must be that robotic wiring she told me about! Maybe I can remove it for her." he thought. Fiona wondered what was wrong. "What if I could help you remove the wiring from you? Would you let me try?" he asked her. Her heart jumped with joy at that. "Yes! How're you gonna do it?" she replied to him. "It's in your ears. I... could use my ice powers to freeze the wires and then take them out gently. What do you think?" he explained to her. "Do it! I want to be free of them!" she told him confidently.

"Okay let's try it!" Snowgre said as he froze up his hands with his ice powers and put them gently into Fiona's trumpet shaped ears. "I'm not hurting am I? Because if I am, just tell me, okay?" he asked as the wires began to freeze over. "That's good. Now all I have to do is take them out. It might pinch a little." Snowgre warned as he yanked them out gently. Fiona scrunched up her face in pain as her ears hurt a little and some ear wax came out. "I'm sorry about that." Snowgre told her as he put some tissues up them. "It's okay. You got them out. Thamk you! I've free will of myself again." she told him hugging him. Shrek smiled at him. "Nice work man." he said smiling. But Charming was furious at that.

"So that little ice brat removed the robotic wiring! He's now more useful than I thought! I'll bring him in personally." he thought as Rapunzel saw him storm off...

Snowgre was lying on the table while Merlin was using his magic to examine him. He'd agreed to because he wanted answers and Shrek had said this would help him. "His whole genetic code has been changed. Who would do this? I'm afraid there's no way to fix this. It'll get much worse especially with spikes over your body as well." Merlin. told him. Fear gripped Snowgre at hearing that. "So I'm gonna be a freak forever?" he said. Shrek sighed but then saw Charming appear. "What do you want?" he asked angrily. "I'm not here for you or Fiona. I'm here for your little friend Snowgre." he yold him. Fiona saw anger in Shrek's eyes.

"You're not getting your hands on him! He's going through things without you trying to make him help you!" he yelled as they saw a fiery aura surround his body... .


	5. Unleashing Great Powers

I'm Counting on You 

Ch 5

Fiona was amazed as the fiery aura surrounded her husband and when it vanished, he was in a suit of dark green armour. "I won't let you mess with him! He's been through a lot since his parents died! You'll just hurt him." Shrek yelled as he gave into his anger.

Snowgre was worried as he watched Shrek beat Charming with powerful magical energy. "_When can he do that? Maybe he's had this power locked up inside him and it took a guy like Charming to unleash it."_ He thought. Charming was begging for mercy in Shrek's powerful grip. He heard a voice in his head. "_Go on! Finish him! He's the one who's always made your life so miserable. Use the Ogreix within!"_ it growled. "You'd better get out of here before I change my mind." Shrek said as he let go of the blond haired prince.

Charming then ran off. Shrek felt weird and dizzy. Snowgre saw him faint. "Is he okay?" he asked Fiona worried. "Maybe those powers of his tired him out." She told him gently. Merlin then placed his hand on Shrek's chest as he examined him. "Will he be okay? How was he able to fight Charming like that? He was awesome!" Snowgre asked him.

Meanwhile Shrek was floating in darkness. He heard something breathing loudly. "Hello is anybody here?" he called out. He then saw something slink out of the darkness. It was a black winged dragon. "You. I sense great power in you but you're too afraid to let it out." It said to him. "What do you mean by that?" Shrek asked it. "You're too worried about others to unleash your true power. Learn to let go Shrek, then Charming can't hurt you and you will be free." It replied. "But… I feel so numb. It's like I don't remember how to feel." He told it.

"I'll help you when you're ready." It said as it disappeared back into the darkness. He then saw his life flash before his eyes as his feelings returned. He then opened his eyes. "Are you okay?" Fiona asked him softly. "Yeah I'm fine." he replied as Merlin had a hand on his forehead. "What's going on with him?" Snowgre asked Merlin excitedly.

"I believe he may have Ogreix, the ancient magic that most ogres had. A long time ago all ogres had this magic but they forgot and used it for evil. That's when great wizards decided to take it away. But your husband seems to have it. But he must be in harmony with his Ogreix birth spirit. When you were out, disd anything approach you?" he told them. "Yes. A black winged dragon. What does that have to do with it?" Shrek told him. Merlin smiled. "His name is Mayz the Dragon of True Power. He is pining for you to connect with him." Merlin answered.

Shrek was worried about this. But then the room melted into darkness as the birth spirit appeared. "What do you want?" he asked it. "You'll see." it answered as he breathed out huge rings of black smoke and they vanished. Suddenly they appeared somewhere very familiar to Shrek. It was the cave he'd lived in with his parents. He could see his father hurting his mother. "Doesn't that enrage you? To see someone you care about get hurt by him?" Mayx asked him.

Shrek could feel the anger building within him only it didn't feel like anger. Mayx watched as his eyes changed from brown to blue eye slits and the fiery aura surrounded his body. "Leave her alone!" he yelled as blasts of magical energy shot out of his hands and hit his father. Mayx watched as his father fell to the ground. Shrek then calmed down and his eyes were brown again. "Is he... slayed?" Shrek asked Mayx. "No you knocked him out. You wanted to didn't you? Your Ogreix is so strong when you let go, it can do anything. That loser Charming wants to hurt Fiona. I can feel it. He wants to hurt her, make her scream." it answered. Shrek then felt red energy surround him and his eyes glowed blue. "What's happening to me?" he asked afraid.

"Don't worry. You're unleashing the full potential of your Ogreix. Let it wash over you like a wave." it replied but then Shrek saw the energy around his body fade as he heard Snowgre calling him. He then snapped back into reality but Snowgre was staring at him. "What's wrong? Why're you staring at me for?" Shrek asked him. "There's weird markings over your face and your eyes are glowing blue." he answered softly. Shrek then looked in the mirror. His eyes were glowing blue and there was a black dragon marking over his face. Merlin smiled at him. "I see somebody is connecting with his birth spirit. Don't worry. The glow will fade soon but the marking won't. It's a symbol that your Ogreix is revealing itself." he explained to him.

But then the princesses burst in through the windows. "Charming must've sent them!" Shrek yelled as he felt anger build within him. Suddenly the red energy waves surrounded his body and he growled like a dragon. He then aimed for their ears where the wiring was and slashed the wires out with a wind attack. Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty were free but Doris had escaped with Snowgre. "Thanks man! We're sorry we attacked you but we had no choice with those wires in us." they told him as he calmed down and went back to normal. He noticed that Snowgre was being quiet in his room but when he opened the door, he wasn't there.

"No! Charming has him. He's gonna pay! I vow on my soul that I'll save you Snowgre. He made my life a misery but soon he'll feel pain and see what having a miserable life is like!" he yelled. Fiona then put a hand on his shoulder and soothed him. "It'll be okay. We'll rescue him." she said softly but she saw tears fall from his eyes. Merlin was shocked. He'd never seen him cry before. "I was too scared to save my mother but if the same thing happens to Snowgre, I'll never forgive myself!" he said sobbing. Fiona then hugged him tightly. Merlin was worried. He had a feeling that Shrek's birth spirit was hurting him but wasn't sure...

But in his lair Charming was feeling odd. Snowgre was struggling against his shackles as Charming approached him. "What're you going to do to me? Try to slay me like you tried with my cousin but failed?" he asked. "You'll find out soon enough!" Charming replied as his teeth changed into fangs...


	6. Destroying the Outer Demon

I'm Counting on You 

Ch 6

Fiona then began to feel weird. She'd been having dreams where she had faerie like wings. Snow and the others had begun to feel the same. "_What's going on with us? Maybe it has something to do with what Charming did to us."_ She and the other princesses thought.

But in his lair Charming was changing rapidly into a powerful demon. Snowgre was worried. How was his cousin going to stop Charming in this form? "How can you do that?" he asked. "It's been dormant within me like the Ogreix within Shrek. He's so dead!" he growled as his eyes growled. He had powerful horns, black scaly skin and claws.

Shrek then heard Mayx's voice in his head. "_Charming's gotten stronger. He became stronger and changed into a demon but I know you can stop him. Snowgre counts on you to save him."_ He told him.

He then tuned into his inner Ogreix as waves of red energy surrounded him and his eyes turned into blue eye slits. "I won't let Charming hurt you." He muttered under his breath. Snow and the other princesses then were surrounded by magic as they changed. Fiona gasped in awe. They were slender bodied with sparkly halter tops and mini skirts with long gloves on their arms and shoes.

"How did we do that? We don't have magic do we?" Doris asked curiously as they noticed they had wings. "Hey we can fly!" Cinderella yelled excitedly. Fiona smiled as her friends hovered in the air. She then had a feeling Shrek was in danger but she knew he could handle it.

She then saw her mother walk into the room. "What happened to you?" she asked Snow and the princesses in their new forms. "We don't know. It just happened." Doris told her. "Where's my husband?" Fiona asked Lillian. "He's in the catacombs. But I think Shrek can handle himself." Lillian told her. The other princesses watched as she ran off. Shrek had snuck into Charming's lair. Snowgre was chained in shackles to a wall. "Don't worry I'm getting you out of here." he said to him softly. Charming then loomed behind him like a huge shadow. "Shrek look out!" Snowgre yelled as he opened his eyes. Shrek managed to dodge it. "Nice try Charming but you'll never beat me!" he yelled at the beast that Charming had became.

Fiona then joined Snowgre. She watched as Shrek was using his Ogreix to fight Charming but it wasn't strong enough. He then got an idea. "If I went inside him, I could be powerful enough to destroy him!" he thought as he sent his very being into Charming. Fiona was scared especially when she saw her husband lying limp on the ground. Snowgre saw a ball of golden fire go into the Charming demon's body. "He's going inside Charming to fight him!" Snowgre said to her. Fiona then felt something emerge within her and magic surrounded her.

Snowgre gasped in awe as it faded. She was still her ogre form but was wearing a sparkly black top and mini skirt with long black gloves on her arms along with black shoes. There were dragon like wings on her back. "Wow! I transformed like Snow and the others!" she thought excitedly as she hovered in the air. Shrek smiled as he appeared in Charming's heart. Charming's inner being was there but he wasn't a demon. He was his normal blond haired self. "You won't win because I'm stronger than you this time!" he gloated at Shrek. Shrek's inner being was still surrounded in his Ogreix. "Maybe but maybe not. You're only powerful on the outside but in here you're weak." he replied as he transformed into Mayx. Charming was freaked by that. "W-Why're you a dragon?" he asked frightened. "It's my Ogreix birth spirit. I'm now connected to him and I'm stronger both inside and on the outside." Shrek growled as he answered. "Ready to destroy this demon forever?" he heard Mayx ask in his head.

"Yes I am. Let's do this!" Shrek answered him. Suddenly huge blasts of magical energy shot out out and attached themselves to Charming's inner being. He scaremed as his power was being taken away. Fiona and Snowgre watched as light burst through the demon's body and only Charming remained. "He did it! Alright! He rocks!" Snowgre yelled as the ball of golden flame went back into Shrek's body. Fiona smiled as she saw her husband open his eyes. "I did it. I took care of the beast within Charming but he's still a vrute even though that happened." Shrek said as he kissed Fiona on the lips.

"Yeah I know. I changed too. You're not the only one with powers anymore." she said playfully. He laughed at her. She looked beauitful. But Merlin was upset. His daughter Inogen was in trouble at Worchester and he could feel it was a dark sorceroress causing it. "Don't worry! We'll take care of it!" Shrek told him as he went into a ship followed by Fiona and Snowgre. Artie wanted to go too but Lillian wouldn't let him. The sorceroress was after the Sword in the Stone that was in the main campus court yard. Legend said it held great power to those who wiekded it but she wanted it no matter what...


	7. Morgan's Black Parade

I'm Counting on You 

Ch 7

Morgan cackled as Gwen screamed as boils appeared over her face. She was angry that Artie was the ruler of Far, Far Away, not her. She'd been told by Merlin that she had powerful potential to do great things with her magic.

"_Once I have the Sword in the Stone, Excalibur, nobody can stop me, not even Artie and his crew of losers!"_ she thought as Tiffany tried to cheer Gwen up. Inogen had a feeling that something wasn't right with the social food chain. She along with Gareth and Anwas enjoyed seeing the jousting team butt naked thanks to Morgan but were worried that they'd be next. "Don't worry babe. She won't hurt you. She adores your Dad. It's us you've got to worry about, okay?" Anwas told her as they ate crème brulee that Gareth had made.

Morgan then approached the Sword in the Stone. She was about to pull it out when she saw a huge crowd of kids walk past. "Damn! I'll have to wait until night fall to do it! If Pynchley finds out, I'm dragon meat!" she cursed to herself but got an idea. She then went to her locker and pulled out a vial of potion she'd made. It was Bad Dream fog. If she put it in the air, every student in campus would have nightmares tonight. She watched as the fog made the shape of a dragon as it entered Worchester air.

Merlin was worried as he felt bad vibes from the school. "What's wrong?" Artie asked him. "A student at Worchester is the one causing the trouble. One I thought had great potential to do good in this realm." he replied softly. He hoped Shrek and Fiona along with Snowgre could stop Morgan before she took things too far. Snowgre was excited but worried as he lay in his bunk in the cabin. He couldn't sleep. Shrek couldn't sleep either. But in Worchester Morgan smiled as she put a hand on Excalibur and recited a spell. She laughed as she felt it's immense power entering her body. "Yes! Now I have the power to change things! Soon Artie you'll be no longer a king and you'll be a loser again while I rule." she cackled as she heard piercing screams of her fellow students as they had terrible nightmares.

"I don't see why they're bugging. I have nightmares when I s;eep and it doesn't bother me." she thought as she walked back to her dorm room. She came from a family of sorceroresses so she'd made her room into a coven. She was a Spell Spinner and on the low part of the social order but she'd changed all that the past few days. She then glowed with dark magic as she began to cast a spell.

Let all those jocks, Ladies of the Lake and all those other fools who dared mock me become like me! Turn them into Gothic followers of me and help me overthrow my cousin Arthur of Dorketh!" she said. A dark cloud covered the sky over the campus. "This doesn't look good!" Gareth said as he, Anwas and Inogen took cover. Shrek, Fiona and Snowgre then arrived at Worchester in time to see the dark cloud rain purple glittering tears. "You don't see that every day." Snowgre remarked as it rained on him. Shrek and Fiona had taken cover under a roof in the court yard. Morgan cackled as most of the students fell under her spell.

Their skin turned grey and their bright clothes and gowns became black and Goth like. "Perfect! In a few days the spell will be complete! Then Artie will feel my power. He thinks I'm nothing but little Miss Goth chick, well he's got another thing coming!" she yelled as her anger simmered within. But then something appeared in a flash of black smoke. It was the Two Headed Sprit Serpent. Morgan screamed in glee. "I can't believe you're here!" she said creaming in glee.

"Yes Morgan I'm here. I've heard all about you. The pain and suffering you must've felt when the Ladies of the Lake and the jocks picked on you and the other Spell Spinners now you can rule over many kingdoms. Your parents would be proud. I talk to them in the spirit world." it hissed to her as it wrapped itself around her but bit her. It was giving her immortality so that her enemies couldn't kill her. The bite turned into a skull. "You mean they're dead?" she asked it. "Yes. Those peasants in your town burned them at the stake in the village you lived in. I'm so sorry." it answered. Hatred blazed in the young Goth's eyes at that.

"They'll pay for that! All those who made fun of me and my family will pay especially Artie! I can't wait until I send his loserly ghost to the spirit world!" she yelled angrily. The two headed serpent smiled at that. Shrek looked worried at the students. They didn't look themselves. "Honey look at Snowgre! He's like them!" Fiona told him. He was worried. Something wasn't right and it had something to do with Morgan...

Merlin shivered as he felt dark magical energy come from Worchester. "What's up magic man?" Snow White asked him. "Morgan has stolen the magic from Excalibur. With it, she can do any evil thing she wants." he answered her. "Who's Morgan?" Lillian asked him. "She's my cousin. She hates my guts because I've been destined to rule since I was born. She's also a Goth. She's a Spell Spinner. I hope Shrek and the others can stop her." Artie told her. She understood. "Artie she may be a Goth and your cousin but she's not all evil. She was the best student in my Magic class. Her parents told her it was her destiny to take Excalibur's magic and she's been pumped to do it since she got to Worchester but I've been trying to make her see there's goodness in her and I was getting through to her but I was wrong." Merliun replied.

Back at Worchester Morgan smiled. A few days had passed and most of the student body had become her Goth soldiers ready to obey her commands. Their skin was pale, they had black lips, the girls wore black gowns and looked like they were undead. They had a purple pentagram mark on their heads. The boys were wearing black rock style clothes and the jousting team along with Lancelot were wearing black armour and carried powerful cross bows and axes.

"Oh no!" Shrek yelled. "What's wrong?" Fiona asked him. "Morgan turned the entire student body into her Goth army. I'm worried." he replied. She looked at Snowgre. He'd became a Goth soldier. He had purple eyes, wore a black jumpsuit with tassels in the middle of it with black gloves and black trousers with long black boots. He had a black pentagram mark on his pale skinned head. "Snowg you okay?" he asked nervously but Snowgre grabbed him by his vest. "I must bring you to Morgan. She'll take good care of you." Snowgre said as he knocked Shrek out with some magic. Fiona had hidden herself so she could save her husband. Morgan smiled as Snowgre brought Shrek to her. "So your cousin came here to stop me eh? Where's Artie? I know he'd be here with you." she told Snowgre. "He's not with me you freak! He's back in Far, Far Away in the castle." Shrek told her.

Snowgre then bowed before her. "You're welcome my lady. Shall I lead your army to Far, Far Away?" he told her. An evil smile crossed the teen's face. "Yes do it! Artie will never know what hit him." she replied. He then began to walk into the ship that was parked beside the gates and sailed off. Fiona hoped it wasn't too late. "Let's see if I can break your spirit." Morgan said to Shrek as he lay on the floor of her coven dorm room in shackles.. He watched as a blast of dark magic hit his chest. It hurt and everything went into total darkness...


	8. Love's First Kiss destroyth Evil Magic

I'm Counting on You 

Ch 8

As Morgan disappeared to join her friends, somebody appeared in her dorm room. It was an ogress in a long flowing dress. She had a long black braid running down her back and some hair hanging about her face. She had brown eyes.

Her name was Kia and she was Shrek's Mom. She'd been wandering around kingdoms helping people in them with her magic. "Don't worry honey. My magic can stop what Morgan's trying to do to you." She thought as her eyes glowed. A sprinkly blast of magic shot out of her fingers and went into her son's body. He then began to wake up. "Who're you? You seem familiar somehow but I don't know why." He said to her.

"Don't you remember me honey? It's me Mom. I know Dad told you I was slayed by hunters when you were a child but he lied. I was helping others in other kingdoms with my Ogreix." She told him. Shrek could tell this was true as he hugged her. "_I knew Dad was lying about Mom when I asked him. Maybe she could help me and Fiona stop Morgan." _He thought as he broke the hug.

"What happened here?" Kia asked him. "Morgan stole the power from Excalibur and is trying to take over Far, Far Away. Her cousin Artie Pendragon is King there. I helped him get there. She turned all the kids at his high school Worchester Academy into Goth soldiers and is attacking the kingdom." Shrek told her. Inogen had used her magic to escape from Worchester. She was feeling sad. Gareth and Anwas were now helping Morgan and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She had a crush on Anwas but she'd never had the courage to tell him how she felt. "I wish I could've prevented you from Morgan's spell. Then I wouldn't feel so alone." she thought. She felt better as her father hugged her as she appeared in the castle in the throne room.

"I'm so glad you're here and not under Morgan's spell!" Merlin told her. She noticed his eyes weren't meeting hers as he talked. She was scared. She knew her father had sight problems and was secretly afraid of him losing his sight. "Daddy I'm so sorry it happened to you." Inogen whispered. "What do you mean honey?" Merlin asked her softly. "Because you lost your sight. I wanns help you." Inogen replied sadly. Merlin was worried. He knew Inogen hurt easily inside like him but he knew she was depressed whenever he'd started having sight problems because now she'd have to play the part of Mom, stop her Magic studies and take care of him. Artie then saw tears fall down her teenage face. "It'll be alright. We've been helping your Dad." he said gently. "It's not that. Somebody I truly love is under Morgan's spell and it's making me sadder than when it rains." she replied.

Snow and the other princesses understood how she felt. But then Anwas stormed into the throne room in his Goth form. "I must Destroy Artie." he kept chanting. Artie was going to take care of him when Inogen got an idea. "Let me try. Dad said hugs were the best magic but it's actually Love." she told him as resheathed his sword. Inogen then approached Anwas. Fear was in her heart but was ignoring it. "Anwas it's me Inogen. You have to break free. Morgan's spell is turning you into something you and I both hate. I know inside you want to be yourself but can't. There's something I wanna tell you. I... love you. Ever since I joined the Hacking ye old Sack team, I've always loved you. Remember that night in Stonehenge when we were dancing around the fire and our love blossomed as we danced around the fire screaming primal screams? Then in the morning we walked out and dew drops hit our faces. Remember that? Please say you do.

That's how I know

You love me

That's how I know it's true."

she sang. Inside of his heart Anwas's inner self smiled. He too loved Inogen but hated Morgan's spell. "If I wasn't hexed right now, I'd tell you I love you." he whispered. Artie watched as Inogen held his face and kissed him on his blackened lips. Merlin was worried but Inogen smiled. Suddenly there were cracks as his Goth form was destroyed and Anwas was back to normal.

"Oh Ino I knew you loved me and I love you too. Morgan blinded my heart to it and the things I cared about but your love helped me see the light." he told her as they kissed. Artie smiled. He hoped Merlin wouldn't be too mad at his daughter to stop her from loving Anwas. Morgan was furious at that. "Blast that hippy sorceroress! She and her father are going to ruin everything I've worked so hard for!" she yelled as dark magic crackled around her body. "Don't worry my lady. She along withe others of the kingdom will be no match for us and your dark magic." Snowgre told her smiling evilly. "You're right but if I took away their hearts, Love couldn't happen and I'll be powerful than ever!" Morgan cackled as she began flipping through a spell book. She then cast a spell and turned it into a baby dragon. "Why did you turn it into that for? It's too cute." he asked her.

"Duh I know that. But Inogen won't be able to resist it and then while caring for iy, it'll suck out her Love and her heart will be mine! Merlin's heart is already gone. He lost his love when his wife died." she answered him. Snowgre smiled as he went to plant it in the castle where Inogen would see it...


	9. Figuring out A Plan to kick Morgan's Ass

I'm Counting on You 

Ch 9

Morgan felt the power of Inogen's heart as the young wizardess's love entered her body. But she felt alone. Somewhere in Worchester a male Spell Spinner was pining for her. His name was Garret and was like Morgan.

He had a crush on the Goth sorceroress ever since she first arrived but didn't have the courage to tell her how he felt. He'd more power than Merlin. He was supposed to have destroyed him but the elderly wizard had reached out to the darkness of his soul and gave him Love but also self confidence. Garrett had low self esteem and felt like he couldn't do anything so he had problems in Magic class.

"_I wish I could tell her how I feel about her before somebody asks her out." _He thought. He had pale skin, orange eyes, slender bodied with purple lips. He wore ninja style Goth clothes. He then felt black dragon wings appear as he tapped into his powers. He could feel Morgan's essence come from Far, Far Away and flew there.

Merlin was worried. Inogen had become cold hearted towards him and the others. Anwas was worried at Inogen's behaviour. "I think she's under a spell. Let me examine her with my magic." he told him. He then saw that his daughter's heart was missing as well as the dragon vanished in a flash of light. "She has no heart? How can she love?" Anwas asked him. But in her lair Melagant was making a move on Morgan. He came from a far off realm called Hellus. He had formed a rock band called Dragon Slayer. He too had a crush on her like Garrett but was more powerful than him. He'd made fun of Garrett because he was visually impaired. He knew that a necromancer like Garrett could never have a chance with a girl like Morgan.

He then approached Morgan. "Hey babe. Maybe when you've taken over the kingdom, you and me can go out on a date." he told her. Morgan smiled at him. She felt no real spark with him like she did with Garrett. "You seem like a nice guy Melagant but we have no romantic spark in our hearts. Besides I sort of like Garrett." she replied. "Oh you made a mistake loving a freak like him!" he yelled storming off. Artie was worried as he was thrown in the royal dungeon. He knew Morgan was powerful now. He tried to feel optismtic about the whole thing until he saw Merlin being thrown in too with Anwas.

"Let me guess Morgan's losers threw you guys in here?" he asked them. Anwas nodded. But then somebody kicked the door open. It was Garrett. "Come on guys! I'm getting you out of here! Mealagant told those guys to arrest you. He's mad because... Morgan and I like each other. He's jealous." he said to them. Artie was hesitant but Anwas began to follow Garrett.

"Don't worry. We can trust him. He's my friend." Merlin told him. "Okay I'll follow you but you'd better not be lying." Artie said to him. "I'm not Your Highness." he replied as he used his magic to create clones of them. "Cool." Anwas said as they grabbed hooded cloaks and snuck out of the castle. But then they saw Fiona approach them. "Come on. I know a place where we'll be safe!" she told them as they followed her to the Poison Apple Pub. Since Doris had left, the bar had been abandoned. "Does anybody come here anymore?" Artie asked her. "No senor, not since Doris left." they heard somebody say and they turned around. It was Puss.

"What're you doing here?" Fiona asked him. "I just came here to remember good times since the kingdom's going down the drain." he answered sadly. Fiona understood. But Artie had an idea. "She left Excalibur at Worchester, right? So on the back of it, there's a counter spell that gives it it's power back but only if a pure hearted wizard says it." he said. Merlin smiled at that. "Great idea! We could read it out and Morgan loses her power boost." Merlin replied. Fiona smiled as he transported them with some of his magic.

Artie was nervous as he took the sword. He was expecting it to shock him or something. Merlin then transported them back to the pub. "Alright! Now we have a way to take care of Morgan!" Garrett said. Inogen was in Merlin's arms. She was weak because Morgan had taken her heart and magic.

Anwas then kissed her on the lips. Her body glowed as magic returned to her and her eyes opened. "Thanks Anwas." she told him. "No big deal. You saved me last time." he replied to her as they kissed... Morgan was worried at that. "I won't let you stop me!" she yelled as she boosted Snowgre's magic. "Go now and stop them!" she told him.

He then went to do her bidding... She smiled at him...


	10. Destroying Darkness

I'm Counting on You 

Ch 10

Kia was worried as she and her son appeared in the Poison Apple Pub. She could feel total darkness in the air. Fiona wondered who the woman was that was with her husband. "She's my Mom. She was helping others in kingdoms far away. My Dad had me think she was dead but he lied." Shrek answered her.

Merlin could feel powerful magic coming from Kia. "She has Ogreix too! I have an idea. If using the counter spell from Excalibur doesn't work, we could get Shrek and Kia to combine their Ogreix and finish off Morgan's spell thus freeing those she changed with her dark magic." He suggested.

But then Snowgre appeared. "What happened to him?" Kia asked startled. "Morgan's spell. She made him along with the students of Worchester help her to overthrow Artie. I should've stopped him from getting it cast on him." Shrek explained. "Don't worry honey. My magic can break whatever dark magic is upon him." She replied as her eyes glowed with orange light and orange waves of magical energy surrounded her body.

"Nothing you can do will stop me or my dark mistress from obtaining our goal!" Snowgre yelled as the good magic surrounded him as a vortex. Shrek then heard his teenage cousin scream as the pentagram mark on his head vanished and he fell but Shrek caught him in his arms before he hit the ground.

"_I hope he's okay. That was awesome what she did. Maybe we might have a chance to stop Morgan after all!" _he thought as Snowgre woke up. "Please don't hurt me! I was only doing what that witch wanted!" he said worriedly. Shrek and the others laughed at that. "Yes we know. Morgan's messed the entire kingdom up worse than when Charming tried to take the kingdom. Come on! Tonight we're putting an end to this and putting things back into order. Merlin we're going to need you and Inogen's help to pull this off along with everybody else." he replied. Snowgre and the others agreed but Merlin wasn't so happy about this.

"Why don't you wanna help Dad? You and I are more powerful when we're together." Inogen asked him. "Yes I know but I'll end up screwing things up since I have no sight. Go on without me." the elderly wizard replied to her. Kia then put a hand to Merlin's eyes and it glowed with magic. "What're you doing?" Garrett asked her. "Restoring his sight." she answered him gently. "Can she do that?" Inogen asked Shrek. "I'm not sure. Anything's possible." he answered her. Merlin then smiled. He could see Kia and the others.

"My sight! It's back! Thanks but how can you do that?" he replied excitedly as Inogen hugged him. "I can do more powerful things because I believe in myself. That's what makes Ogreix stronger than ever before so that it can help others or destroy an evil witch girl like Morgan. I sense great power in you too Merlin but it has been dormant in your heart. Why?" Kia answered him softly.

"I decided to stop using it after I couldn't save my wife. After Inogen was born, Melissa got very sick. I tried to heal her with my magic but she died anyway. My heart hurt too much after that. After that, I decided never to use my powers to help again because that would happen to somebody I care about again." he explained sadly. Shrek felt sorry for Merlin for losing his wife. "But it won't happen again, right Dad? You can help us kick Morgan's butt?" Inogen asked him excitedly.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I lost the belief in myself long ago so my magic is weak, weaker than yours. With me by your side, we'd lose and the kingdom would be in turmoil." he answered sadly. It was night fall and they decided to strike. Morgan was still in the throne room gathering up her strength to finally summon the spell to take over once and for all. "I believe that my magic can help my friends stop Morgan." she heard somebody say. "Revealus!" Morgan yelled as dark magic made the teen wizardess appear. "You shouldn't have come here little hippy freak! You're just like your father, a loser! He doesn't know I'm the one who killed your mother long ago." Morgan yelled as a wave of dark magic hit Inogen and knocked her off her feet, ripping some of her dress. Merlin heard this in his mind and anger boiled within him. "Nobody hurts my daughter and gets away with it!" he yelled as he disappeared in a flash of light.

After his wife had died, Merlin had sworn that he'd protect Inogen no matter what and now was one of those times. Morgan cackled as he appeared in the throne room. She had wrapped her hands around Inogen's throat trying to choke her. But a blast of magic from Merlin made her let go. He caught her in his arms. "Dad help me. I'm sorry I couldn't stop her. She's too strong!" she whispered softly. He then put her softly on the ground. She wasn't dead, just badly hurt. "I can't believe Daddy's fighting your battle for you!" Morgan taunted as she punched Merlin in the face. "Your magic couldn't save your wife because of the spell I put on her that took her life from you. Now I'll make the same thing happen to your loser daughter!" she cackled as her eyes glowed with dark magic.

"You'll do no such thing you monster!" he yelled as he began to recite the counter spell from Excalibur's blade. "No!" Morgan screamed as the power she'd leeched from the sword went back into it. "You'll pay for that Merlin!" she yelled as she lunged at Inogen. "I place a curse on you so that when you bear a child, she'll grow to be a witch as evil as me!" she said as the spell entered the young girl's body. Merlin then used his strongest spell to trap Morgan in another dimension. Shrek and the others watched as the Goth soldiers turned back into students from Worchester again. "Yes we did it!" Snowgre cheered as they high fived. "Excuse me but what's going on?" Gwen asked harshly.

Artie then approached them. "You guys were going about your lives on campus when Morgan Le Fey stole the magic from the Sword in the Stone

It turned you into her Goth soldiers doing her every command but Merlin just kicked her butt and sent her away where she can't hurt anybody or the kingdom again!" he explained. Anwas was worried as he entered the Royal Infirmary. Inogen was badly wounded but not dying but in a coma. "You risked your life for us and more importantly me and your Dad. Merlin told me what happened to you. Morgan was evil from the start and we never knew. Pynchley should've expelled her." he whispered softly.

But as he was leaving, he heard someone speak. "Anwas don't go." it said. He turned around to see Inogen awake. "Thank goodness. I was really worried about you." he said as they kissed but he noticed she'd gained weight. He then saw the doctor approach them. "You should be proud. You're going to be a father." he told the teen. Inogen smiled as he touched her stomach and felt it kick but she was worried. She remembered what Morgan had said before her Dad finished her off. "I hope that won't happen. I want my little babe within me to grow up to be a good wizard or wizardess." she thought as Merlin watched.

He too was worried but they'd have to wait until it was born before they could tell if it was good or bad...


	11. Giving Her Away is Hard

I'm Counting on You 

Ch 11

Morgan could feel the baby's heartbeat as she floated in total darkness in the null void Merlin had thrown her into. "_The baby's ready to be born. That's good. Soon she'll grow up to destroy the kingdom."_ She thought as she watched Inogen and Anwas together.

Merlin could feel that the baby was coming sooner than he thought and was worried by this. "I hope that Ino's ready to be a mother. I know it was rough on her when her own died." He thought as he heard her moan in pain.

"It's coming!" Anwas said worriedly. Merlin then saw the doctor then walked in. It was early dawn when the baby was born with blue skin. It had Inogen's eyes, and Anwas's mouth. "What happened to it that it has blue skin?" Inogen asked nervously. "I think it's a birth defect." He said to them.

"_I think it has magic. But I need to check it out myself."_ He thought as he held the child in his arms. Artie wondered why the baby looked odd. "What're you gonna call it?" he asked. "I'm not so sure. What is it? A boy or a girl?" he asked them.

The doctor then cut the umblical cord. "It's a girl." he told them. "I have an idea. Call her Luna. It sounds mystical especially for the child of a sorceroress." Merlin said to her. "Luna it is." Inogen replied. Fiona smiled. She knew what it was like to be a mother. Luna then cried and her eyes glowed with black light. "What's up with her?" Shrek asked worriedly. "I feel immense magic coming from her tiny body." Merlin replied as he sang to the babe and she seemed to calm down.

He saw sadness in Inogen's eyes. "What's wrong?" Anwas asked her. "I don't think we can handle her. We have to give her away until she's old enough to use her gifts." she replied to him. But then Artie had an idea. "If you're going to give her away, why not give her to Merlin? At least he's family." he suggested to her. "That's not a bad idea. When she's old enough, we'll be a family again once Merlin helps her control her magical gifts." Inogen replied softly.

Merlin was afraid of this." But I'm not good with raising a child!" he protested. Shrek smirked at that. He'd felt that way when Fiona had revealed she was pregnant and had the triplets but he got used to being a father. "Please. If you don't do it, they'll send her to an orphanage where nobody will care for her." Inogen replied. "Fine I'll do it. I don't want her to end up in a home. I'm not staying here. I'm going back to my home." he told her as Luna cooed happily in his arms. "Okay but at least let her know her parents love her." Anwas told him as he put a locket around Luna's neck. "Of course I will." Merlin told him as he vanished in a flash of light.

Fiona saw worry in Inogen's eyes. "Hey it's okay. You did what was best for Luna so that she could be happy and grow up safe. I was worried as soon as the triplets were born but now things are okay." she reassured her. "Yes but she'll hate us when she's older and asks Merlin why Mommy and Daddy aren't with her and him and he'll tell her. She'll be upset and angry at us for giving her away." Inogen sobbed. Fiona wrapped her arms around the girl. Snow was watching this. Her heart was beating faster as she saw Fiona. She imagined what the others would say if they knew how strongly she and Fiona felt for each other. "Hey honey. I saw you with Inogen." she said to Fiona later as they were in the royal gardens. It was midnight and everybody in the castle were asleep.

"Yeah. She was worried because she gave her baby to Merlin to look after until she's old enough. I missed you since that whole being a robotic slave thing happened to me. I'm glad Charming's plan sucked. It's okay. I know." she replied. "What do you mean?" Snow asked Fiona nervously.

"I know how you feel about me, how you want to kiss me and secretly wish that I wasn't married. I love you too." Fiona answered as she kissed the long black haired princess's lips. "That felt good! But what about Shrek? Will he understand our relationship?" Snow said softly. Fiona looked into her eyes. She saw the happiness fade and was replaced by sadness, loneliness and worry. "He won't be mad. I know. You're all alone without us, a prince or me by your side, aren't you?" she told Snow. She nodded sadly.

"Don't worry I'll always be there for you. I know what it's like to be alone spending lonely days and nights in the dragon guarded tower. I wanna help you get your Happily Ever After." Fiona said to her kissing her. Shrek was watching this with growing worry. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's just friendly, not romantic as you think it is." Artie reassured him. "I don't think so. I'd better talk to her." he replied.

Fiona then saw Shrek approach her and stopped hugging Snow. She saw worry in his brown eyes. "Honey I'm worried. I just saw you kissing Snow." he said to her softly. "I know you're upset but please listen to me. Snow and I aren't in Love. I was just... comforting her. She seemed upset." she lied. "I don't think so honey. I can tell you guys are more than friends." he told her. Fiona sighed before going on. "Alright we like each other but we're not getting married. I'm not cheating on you either. She's alone in this world and she can't find a prince she likes to call her own. You can understand that I like girls but not in a gross way?" she admitted. He shook his head and stormed off. Snow saw Fiona look at the night sky sadly.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble. Maybe we shouldn't be together." Snow said softly. "Don't say that! I'll talk to him and get him to see that I love the both of you. Goodnight. Everything will work out. I promise." Fiona answered as she kissed her softly on the lips. Charming watched that and smiled as he showed his brother Lai a picture of Snow White and he was drooling over it. He was smarter than Charming. He had spiky black hair, pale skin, slender bodied and wore black clothes. Unlike Charming he wanted to be a knight but his Mom never approved of his dream and wanted him to join her and Charming in the family business. "Where is she right now?" he asked Charming. "In the castle in Far, Far Away with those damn ogres and their friends!" he answered him.

Lai then got onto his black horse and set off at once. "Soon he's going to rock your friend's world so that she'll forget about you Fiona!" Charming laughed evilly...


	12. Green Skinned Dark Angel

I'm Counting on You 

Ch 12

Snow was sitting on a bench in the garden. She was thinking about how good it felt being with Fiona but the risk was too great. "_I always feel so good when ever Fiona's with me. I know her husband is freaked but I hope he comes around. I don't know what to do if I can't be with you."_ She thought as a tear hit the grass.

She then saw somebody approach her. It was a guy. He looked like a prince. "Who're you? What do you want with me?" she asked him. "My name is Prince Lai and I want to bring you happiness." He answered her. She was enchanted by him but wasn't sure.

"I'm not sure. I'm sort of seeing somebody." She replied to him. "You mean Princess Fiona? Why be in love with her? Come on I could make you so happy." He told her. But she heard Fiona yell for help as ninjas escaped with her. "Fiona! I'm coming!" she yelled as Lai smiled.

He hated having to lie just so his loser brother could take over the kingdom. "Snow I… have to tell you something. I'm… Charming's brother. He told me about you. I really like you but if you really want Fiona's heart, go ahead." He told her softly. "Why're you letting me help Fiona? Don't you want to hurt me like Charming?" she asked confused.

"No I won't. I'm not like my brother at all. I'm also a knight in training so chivalry is important." Lai answered her.

Shrek was worried as he. Artie and Puss set off to get Fiona back. Only his mind was confused right now. "If I get there to rescue you, I'll say I'm sorry about the you liking Snow thing." He thought. The ninjas had brought Fiona to the underground cata combs. Charming was waiting for them. "Charming! I should've known. What're you planning this time?" Fiona said angrily. "Let's just say you're going to help me take over this stinked up kingdom." he replied smiling. "Over my dead body! I'd rather be with Snow and my family than help you!" she replied to him.

"Oh I think you will. If you don't, a certain black haired princess might be hurt or worse. Or that family of yours could end up dead. The choice is yours sweet peas." he cackled as he unsheathed his sword. Fiona froze with fear. There was no way she would help Charming but she didn't want any harm to come to her family or Snow. "Fine. I'll help you. Just don't hurt those I care about." she said to him sadly. "Smart choice Fiona. Youu always do whatever it takes to keep those you love safe. Drink this." he told her holding a glass in his hand. There was a murky liquid in it.

She drank it. Her body then glowed as power rushed through her body and changed her. She was now in chibi form. Charming smiled in awe at her big, blue anime eyes. "You look cute! You shall be my Dark Angel. The drink gave you powers as well as changing your form." he told her as he gave her a black gothy ninja suit to put on that would keep her true identity a secret unless she decided to reveal it.

"But if you did, your friends and your little girlfriend would hate you. There's no way out Fiona." Charming said laughing as she ran off from him. She took off the Dark Angel suit so nobody would find out what she'd done. Snow along with Shrek, Artie and Puss were relieved to see her. "How did you get away?" Snow asked her hugging her. "I used my karate moves to take care of Charming." Fiona answered her. Shrek kissed her. "Fiona I was so worried about you. I wanna tell you I'm sorry I was angry about you and Snow. Nobody can tell you who to love. You've got to just follow your heart when you find that special person. I don't mind anymore about you liking girls. Losing you would be more scary." he told her kissing her.

Artie was curious about why his cousin's body had changed. "Don't be like that Artie. Fiona looks sweet this way." Shrek told him as they walked back into the castle. Fiona and Snow were left alone in the garden. "I'm sorry about what happened with Charming. His brother Lai was going to help me. He's okay. We can trust him. He's not like Charming because he wants to be a knight." Snow told her. "Wow. I guess evil doesn't run in the family." Fiona said as Snow smiled. She was loving Fiona in chibi. "I love your new look. Your eyes are so big and cute! I'm glad we can be together. But you seem sad. What's wrong? You can tell me." she replied softly.

Fiona sighed before going on. Maybe she could tell Snow as long as she kept it a secret. "Alright I'll tell you but you can't tell the others, okay? Charming's the reason I'm super cute. I have to be his personal ninja and help him take over the kingdom. I had no choice. If I didn't do it, he would've killed you, Shrek and the babies and I don't want anything bad to happen to you guys. You're like my family. Understand?" Fiona explained through tears. Snow understood. Her friend was being Charming's ninja just to protect her and her family.

"It'll be okay Fiona. I won't tell the others. I know you're helping him but I'll help you get out of his stupid deal somehow. I'm touched. Nobody risked their life for me before." Snow reassured her, hugging her and wiping away her tears. To her, Snow was like her guardian angel, always there for her, protecting her, making her feel safe. Fiona felt better as they lay on the grass in each other's arms.

But Lai had heard that and was furious with Charming. "Don't worry. I'll talk to him. Make him change his mind. You've too much pressure on you Fiona and you're hurting way easily..." he thought as he watched the two girls together. But then a snake appeared trying to bite Snow. "I don't think so!" Fiona yelled as she shape shifted into a lion and roared. It stopped the snake. It slithered off scared. Snow was impressed by that. "H-How did you do that? It was awesome and saved me from death." Snow asked as Fiona changed back to normal.

"I'm not so sure. Charming said I had powers now I became his ninja. I wonder what other powers I have." she answered. Only she didn't know that Artie was listening to them. "I've gotta tell Shrek this. He can help Fiona." he thought as he ran into the castle... .


	13. I Believe In You Fiona

I'm Counting on You 

Ch 13

Shrek was in shock when he heard what Artie told him. Why was she helping Charming? He was unaware of the deal Charming had made with her. Meanwhile Lai was entering Charming's lair.

"Hello Lai. What brings you here? You better not be spoiling my fun." He said to him. "I came here to talk to you about the deal you made with Fiona." Lai replied. "What about it?" Charming asked him. "You can't make Fiona do this. It's hurting her more than you'd ever know. She doesn't want to be your ninja chick. She's only doing it to save those she loves but you're dropping the blackmail on her." Lai yelled. "I'm afraid I can't do that brother. She already agreed when she drank that potion. Besides if she doesn't do what I say, it'll blacken her heart." Charming told him.

"_I wish I could help you. You don't deserve to be treated this way by losers like Charming."_ Lai thought as he left his brother's lair. Fiona was worried as Shrek approached her. He looked scared. "I know about you being Charming's little helper." He said softly to her as he touched her cheek. "How did you know?" she asked worriedly. "Artie sort of told me. He over heard you and Snow talking. I don't hate you. I know he's got something on you but I don't know what." He replied kissing her.

But then her body froze up as she heard Charming's voice in her head. "_My Dark Angel. It's time for your first assignment. I need you to take care of my brother Lai for me. He's a traitor to my family! You know what'll happen if you fail." _He told her. "I…I have to go. I'll see you later, okay honey?" she told him running off. Snow watched as Fiona got dressed in her Dark Angel ninja outfit. "What does he want you to do?" she asked Fiona.

"He wants me to… hurt Lai." Fiona answered sadly. "But you can't. Lai's our friend." Snow told her. "I know but I have no choice. I couldn't live with myself if Charming hurt you or slayed the ones I love. I'm sorry." Fiona said with tears in her blue anime eyes as she went invisble and went after Lai. He was in the forest practising his knight stuff when he was knocked to the ground off his feet.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he yelled. Fiona then appeared in her Dark Angel outfit. "Who're you?" he asked unsheathing his sword. "You may call me the Dark Angel." she yelled as she attacked. Lai then fought with his sword but it wasn't enough. Snow then found him lying on the ground out cold and badly wounded and Fiona standing over him about to finish him off when she stopped her. "Fiona! No!" she yelled. Fiona was snapped out of her trance by Snow's voice. Shrek and Artie then joined Snow. Artie was worried as he saw Lai like that. "Please Dark Angel listen to me! You don't have to do this! I know deep down inside , you don't want to do this. We can help you. Please don't hurt him!" Shrek said. Fiona then dropped the sword she was holding and dropped to her knees in agony. She was sobbing. "It'll be okay. We're here now." he reassured her as he and Snow hugged her. Charming was angry as his dark spell was broken.

"Curses! My plan was perfect until they interfered. I'll get revenge somehow." he thought as he watched the scene. Snow watched as Lai lay in the infirmary. She saw Fiona crying in her sleep. She felt sorry for her. "It's okay. I know you didn't want to hurt him. I'm sure he'll forgive you." she said as she lay beside her cuddling her. Fiona felt warmth coming from Snow's heart. She opened her eyes slowly. "Hey Fiona you okay? You seem spooked." she asked her.

"I can't sleep. I keep having bad dreams about what would've happened if I'd remained the Dark Angel." she replied as Snow stroked her ears. She smiled sadly. "Hey it's okay. I know you're scared. I was too when I saw you standing over Lai's body. I'd thought I lost you to the dark side." she told her kissing her. Shrek smiled as he watched them.

He too had been worried when that happened. He would have to help Fiona get over it and help her see it wasn't her fault. He had been told by Snow what Charming was going to do if she failed him and understood why Fiona had became the Dark Angel. "You were doing it to protect us." he thought as he went to bed...


	14. Goodbye

I'm Counting on You 

Ch 14

Inogen was dreading this as she woke up. It was the day Merlin was going back to the island but he was taking Luna with him. Anwas knew she was sad but it was what was best for their child.

"_I know this is what's best for her but it'll be hard not seeing her grow up. We won't even see her again until she's eighteen." _She thought as Fiona saw them walk into the dining room. She saw sadness in Inogen's eyes. "It's that day, isn't it?" she asked her. Inogen nodded in reply.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you. Besides you could go back to Worchester and go on studying for your magician's degree." She told her hugging her. Snow smiled at that. She loved that Fiona cared about others. That was one of the things that made her special from others. She saw Merlin holding Luna in his arms feeding her a bottle. She knew that he would find tonight hard especially when Luna cried.

She then hugged Fiona tight abd smelled of roses. Thar was because of the perfume her sister Rose Red had given her. "Hey sunshine you look lovely this morning! Where's the guys?" she asked her. "They're wandering around the kingdom, probably hanging out at Farbuck's. I… still feel depressed about being the Dark Angel." Fiona replied. Snow understood.

"Ssh. Forget about that. It was a mistake. Besides you were brave stopping yourself before he got you to do more things that would've hurt you." she said gently stroking the ogress's hair. "I know but imagining what would've happened is bad enough. Plus I'm still chibi! That means I still have the Dark Angel powers. What if I hurt you guys by accident because of them?" she told Snow softly. "But you could use them to do good! I know you would never hurt us. You're too nice." Snow replied.

But later that day Fiona heard voices in her head. It was her conscience as well as her heart. "Are you sure you want to leave? What about your husband and Snow? They'd be upset if you left." they said. "I know but this is what's best to protect those I love from ever getting hurt by the Dark Angel. I know she's still within me but I don't want to be her ever again. All she brings is misery and heart ache." she replied to them but stopped when she saw somebody sitting on a bench opposite Farbuck's. It was a teenage girl. She was a princess. Her name was Ariaelle but she wasn't an ordinary princess. She dressed like a biker chick with a black baker boy cap which her black hair with beads hung down from. She had pale skin like Snow but had blue lipstick on. She had her ears pierced.

She looked alone and sad. She had dark brown eyes. "Hi I'm Fiona. Are you okay?" she asked her gently. "I-I'm Ariaelle. I'm a new princess. You're probably afraid of me because I dress weird. I like all this goth and biker chick stuff but nobody normally wants to talk to me. What's bugging you?" she said softly. "It's not really important. You should come with me to the castle. Snow and the other princesses would really like you." she replied. "I'm not so sure. I wouldn't fit in with that crowd. I am a princess but I'm into female empowerment and doing things for myself, not just waiting for a prince to rescue me." Ariaelle told her.

Fiona laughed at that. "Oh you'll fit in. The others are like that now too thanks to me and my Mom. Now they're empowered warriors who think for themselves." she said as they went into the castle. Snow stared at Ariaelle open mouthed. She'd never saw a princess in a leather biker's jacket before or half the stuff she was wearing. "Who's the biker chick my sweet vanilla?" she asked Fiona. "I'm Ariaelle. I may look freaky but I'm nice but tough like you guys." the biker girl replied nervously. Fiona shot Snow a look.

But then Rapunzel showed up. "Aroaelle a princess? Come on people she looks like a guy! She seriously can't be Artie's girl friend." she said coldly. "Wow! You're going to get married to Artie! That's really grwat." Doris replied. "Is that why you were sitting outside Farbuck's? Waiting for Artie?" Cinderella asked Ariaelle. The goth girl nodded in reply. "Yeah but I haven't asked him if he wants to get married yet. I've seen how many girls swoon at him because he's King. I can imagine how they'd react if they found out he married somebody like me." Ariaelle said.

Artie then hugged Ariaelle. "Hey babe. There's something I wanna ask you something. Will you marry me?" he asked her. Ariaelle smiled. "Of course I will! I've wanted to ask you for a long time but was afraid you'd rehect me for one of those drone girls who admire you." she answered as they kissed. Rapunzel ran off disgusted by this. "At least somebody's getting their wish." she thought as she went back into the castle. Merlin was ready to go. Shrek was watching this from a distance as Inogen was talking to Merlin as Luna cooed in his arms. "I'm sorry this had to happen. I knew you were looking forward to being parents but we'll always be together. We're family." he told her as he hugged her and Anwas. "Goodbye. Don't worry. Luna's in good hands." he said as he vanished in a flash of light. It made Shrek think of his triplets. Later that night Artie and Ariaelle got married. Only close friends and family were at the wedding. Only Fiona wasn't there.

She was at the swamp with the kids. Lillian watched as the teen King and Queen kissed after saying their wedding vows. Ariaelle was wearing a black wedding dress with purple arm warmers. Lillian smiled. It was a new beginning for all of them but more importantly the kingdom...


End file.
